Cinta Malam Malam
by RinnCcHan
Summary: "mianheo kris.. aku hnya tak kuasa"/"aku mnyukaimu kris .sngat"/"dasar pabbo.. Aku juga mnyukaimu tauu".. Hanya sebuah drabble tentang KRISHO. RnR ne


**Title: cinta malam malam **

**Cast : krisho**

**Author: chanieyeoll**

**Rated: K +**

**disclaimer : mereka milik ortu, tuhan, dan SMent sebagai agensi mereka. Chan cuma mau minjem nama ^. tapi yang**** punya story tetep chan **

**Warning: pair crack, typo, drable, dan fluffy  
**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta malam malam  
**

kala itu hari sudah malam. bahkan bulan pun sudah berhasil menduduki singgasananya di puncak langit.  
bahkan waktu sudah menunjukan angka 12.30 kst, dari balik arloji usang dengan pinggiran bertabur ukiran penuh debu, milik seorang namja.  
namja yang dikenal sebagai kim junmyon a.k.a suho.  
namja yang memiliki postur tubuh mungil dengan tubuh diselimuti warna putih seputih susu.  
kini namja yang dikenal suho itu. tengah duduk seorang diri di halte bus yang tak jauh dari kampus tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

.

.

bisa dipastikan suho tak mungkin mendapatkan bus di jam lewat tengah malam seperti ini. apa lagi bus terakhir sudah lewat lebih dari beberapa jam lalu.  
dengan berat hati suho melangkahkan kakinya yang pendek menjauhi halte bus. memutuskan berjalan sendirian ditengah malam menuju apartement yang terbilang cukup jauh.

.

.

tin~tin~tin.  
terdengar bunyi klakson sebuah mobil mengintruksi acara jalan jalan malam suho.  
ia menoleh mencari siapa yang mengganggunya untuk terus berjlan menuju apartement nya yag nyaman, yang menyediakan sebuah ranjang empuk yang saat ini benar benar suho harapkan bisa tettidur lelap diatas permukaannya.

.

.

"hay ho.. kenapa kau berjlan ditengah malam eoh.. kau tak takut diperkosa eoh"..  
suho memicingkan mata. lampu milik mobil itu membuat suho harus memicing .. namun suara yang baru saja ia dengar seperti tak asing ditelinga suho.  
'apa-apaan namja ini. apakah ia tak sdar jika aku namja. mana mungkin aku akan dperkosa orang.. tapi ngomng ngmng suaranya seperti tak asing.. seperti suara. kk~kri.. ah tidak benarkah itu" batin suho bermonolog tak percaya.  
"kk~kriiss."  
suho mendadak gugup.. ia begitu gugup ketika suara itu kembali terdengar.  
"ya ho.. ini aku kris"  
oh tidak. bahkan sekarang suho mematung untuk kedua kalinya mndengar suara bass milik membalikkan badnya dan berlalu pergi sedkit berlari, mnjauhi kris dan mobilnya yang masih setia menyorotkan lampu kuning keemasan..

.

.

kris bingung dan langsung keluar mngejar namja yang mmiliki senyum layaknya malaikt itu."yak suho.. kenapa kau lari ketika aku berbicara eoh". kris mencengkram lengan milik suho. membuat sang empu tanpa sadar tertarik kebelakang mnghadap kris.  
"kenapa kau bilang. tak tahu kah kau suara mu itu mmbuat ku gugup.. jntung ini sersa akan mloncat dri sarangnya.. bagaimana mngkin aku tak lari". lagi lagi suho bermonolog dab memandangi sepasang sepatu silver miliknya.

"ho.. ku mohon jngan diam. dan mngapa kau tak pernah memndang wajahku ketika aku berbicara padamu.. bukankah kita teman bahkan kita sekelas.."  
kris tetap mencengkram lengan suho. "menatap matamu kau bilang.. bagaimana mngkin aku bisa. jika setiap kali melihat wajahmu. maka aku akan mnjdi lemas seketika.. bagaimana mngkin aku bisa kris"..  
suho tetap diam. dan mmilih untuk berperang dengan batinya. dari pada harus melihat wajah tanpan kris.

'ho. kumohon jangan mnyiksaku.. aku sellu mmperhtikanmu.. kau sllu tersenyum dan tertwa dengan temanteman mu. tapi mngpa ktika hndak brbcra dengan ku saja kau tak brni mntapku .. apa yang sebnrnya kau takutkan dariku ho".  
perlahan kris mlpaskan cngkramannya di lengan suho. beralih menggenggam bahu tegap suho.

suho pun tak bisa lagi untuk terus mnunduk. hingga dengan segnap rasa ia mnengadahkan kpalanya mnghadap wajah kris.

"Mianheo kris .. aku hnya tak kuasa".  
terdengar suara siho yang gemetar. mmbuat kris smkin mngernyit bingung.  
"aku tak kuasa untuk bisa mndengar suaramu. karena suara bass milikmu bgitu terdengar seksi ditelingku. sampai mndengarnya saja aku  
begitu gugup. mmndang wajahmu maka mmbuatku tak berdaya saat itu juga "  
kris mnghela nafas. mmbuat nafasnya mnyapa kulit putih pipi suho.

"aku mnyukaimu kris .sngat".~~

.

.

kris bgitu terkejut. mndengar penuturan dari suho. bagaimana mngkin kris tidak terkjut. selama ini suho adalah sosok yang sangat dingin jika mnyangkut namakan kris.  
tapi bagaimna mngkin. suho,ternyata mnyukai kris."akk-ku tak mngerti". kris gelagapan. baru kali ini prince itu gugup.

"ahh.. tak-k ada apa apa..  
ehmm.. sebaiknya aku pulang saja ne.. "  
suho mlepaskan cengkraman kris dibahunya.  
namun kris tak bergeming. dan mendadak menarik tubuh mungil suho dalam rengkuhanya.

"ahh.. Kriss .. Lepas"  
Suho berusaha melepaskan diri dari kris. Namun hasilnya nihil, karena kekuatan kris lebih besar dari suho.

"Dasar pabbo .. Aku juga mnyukaimu tauu".  
Kris mngeratkan pelukanya.

.

.

DEG

Mata suho membelalak. Seolah akan keluar dari tempatnya.  
Mendengar penuturan kris barusan. Mendadak darahnya mndesir.  
'oh tuhan apakah ini mimpi. Jika ya, jngan pernah bngunkan aku' batin suho.

Perlahan suho menyerah untuk brusaha keluar dari rengkuhan kris. Ia memilih mengalungkan lenganya pada pinggang kris-membalas pelukan yang sempat ia tolak.

"eoh.. Apakah aku mimpi"tanya suho,dengan suara sedkit terendam. Karena wajahnya yang sejajar dengan dada bidang kris.

"anniyaa~.. Kau tak brrmipi ho.. Kau tahu aku sllu mmperhatikanmu.. Mlihat snyummu aku juga ikut trsnyum.. Tapi stiap ku coba tuk mndekatimu .. Kau selalu mnjauhi ku.. Kupikir kau membnciku".

"aku tidak mmbencimu.. Aku hnya gugup ketika didkatmu kris" suho mnjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh kris.

Mnghadapkan wajahnya pada wajah kris. "Sungguh kris"-yakin suho.  
"ne aku mngerti .. Jadi, sekarang maukah kau jadi namjachinguku".

'kyaaa~~.. Tak kusangka cinta yang kupikir bertepuk sebelah tngan. Akhirnya dibalas.."  
Suho merona. Dan menundukan kplanya  
"ne aku mau".. Suho mngangguk dengn wajh yang msih mnunduk..

Kris tersenyum. Dan mngangkat dagu suho dengan tangannya. "jangan mennduk ho, aku jdi tak bisa mlihat wajah mu ketika kau merona. Kau tahu kau semakin imutt~".

Lagi lagi suho merona. Hingga kedua telinganya berubahmnjdi merah.

CHU ~

Tanpa izin dari suho. Kris menempelkan bibirnya yang kenyal dan basah ke atas permukaan bibir suho yang berwarna merah muda.

Hanya sebuah kecupan manis. Mnndakan bahwa mreka benar benar pasangan yang mniss.

"saranghae.. Ho" ucap kris disela kecupan lembutnya.  
"nado kris'.. Balas lirih suho.

Cinta suho yag terbalas pada malam hari.  
Bahkan suho mendapatkan sebuah kecupan yang akan mnjdi awal mnis ntuk memulai kisah cinta mreka...

.

.

.

.

E.N.D

**Author note:**

**Haha.. Ini end loh..****  
****Chan tau kok ****ini jelek . Tapi gak papa kan, chan nyoba nyoba doank..**

**Apa lagi ini krisho, yang katanya chan lagi suka ama ntuh couple^^**

**Bagi yang sempet mampir, ditunggu Reviewnya yaaaa..**

**Akhir kata..****  
****Bye^^**

**chanieyeoll**


End file.
